


Apart, But Not Forever

by orphan_account



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a drabble on if Leo couldn't heal and when they went back they're all captured. (Smut in next chapter when done)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Without a leader, nothing went excellently.   
  
Although Leonardo's mind had healed, his leg had suffered. He couldn't walk properly and although it was just pain, the mind telling you that you shouldn't do that, they all fell. Leonardo was unable to lead as he used to, sure he could bark orders but without his assistance they weren't a strong unit anymore.   
  
They were all captured and put in different cells, however there was nothing in them. They were left on their own with a heart full of sorrow, a fist full of anger, and a room full of empty. They had nothing, and the turtles weren't even allowed their usual protective gear in case it served them in battle. The masks were fine, but otherwise they were naked. Even if they were always naked, really.  
  
Donnie knew April was in the cell parallel, because he often heard her crying through the wall to his left. He had tried to comfort her the first couple of days, but after a while the two just had small conversations. In fact, she had told him she wanted to tell him something before they took her away to try and pry DNA from her brain directly.  
  
"Donnie," The small, quiet voice of the girl he once loved piped up. She sounded ill, and sounded like she had been gargling on nails, but her voice was still smoother than his. "You remember I told you I wanted to say something to you before... y'know." The only answer he could pipe up was a quiet, "yeah?" leaving April to continue, trying to make her voice sound as confident and audible as possible.  
  
"I was looking for the right time to tell you, but I guess my time is numbered here, right?" An airy laugh to postpone what she wanted to say, he figured. "Well, for quite some time I've been your best friend. Don't get me wrong here, I love your company and everything, like the way you squint slightly when focussing, or slip in and out of focus when speaking to someone and thinking. That little thing you do with your tongue when trying to concentrate, you know what I mean right?" Again, postponing, but he gave a quiet, sheepish laugh with a nod before realising she couldn't see. "I know what you mean."  
  
She took that moment to try and skip over all her blabbering, and just straight up say it.   
  
"I love you. I don't know how long I've felt like this, but figuring it out has been a whirlwind. Nothing was going right, and although it may never settle down completely I was waiting for it to at least get to a point where I can spend some time with you. Maybe not like a traditional couple, but movies, peace and quiet every once in a while. Maybe small dates. I know it's pretty much impossible, especially now, but I wanted you to know before..." She was tearing up, he could hear it from the wavers and cracks in her voice. "Before I die, most likely. All I'm good for with the Kraang is cloning, and I don't want to be known for that. All I ask of you, Donnie, is please. Don't forget me."  
  
Now it was his turn to tear up, and just as he was about to speak he heard the familiar sound of a door opening. When he looked up, it wasn't his.  
  
"April, no!" Was all he could get out, however he didn't hear shouting. He didn't hear almost anything other than the robotic sound on the other side of the wall, but somehow listening to her go quietly was the most heartbreaking thing he could have ever thought of. He had already pictured a whole life, nearly of the two of them. Obviously he never expected it would work but he could daydream. And now, it's all it ever would be. His mind was spinning like a top, but they couldn't just let April be snatched away like that.  
  
So, he did what he always did in stressful situations.  
  
He got to work.  
  
  
The cell wasn't too tall, fortunately, but still enough that he needed to stand on his toes, leaving him to have to push, wiggle and punch the ceiling until even one of its compartments came loose. At which point he used all his strength to wiggle his hands underneath the plate, pulling down with all his strength to bend the barely malleable surface. If it were that easy, he would've been out of here before he could even say "April's probably terminally ill", but unfortunately, it took a little more than that.  
  
What made it harder, was that they were all in plasma cuffs, of which were hard to work around.   
  
Screaming in faux agony - and listening to his brothers weak cries - he fell to the floor, limp and seemingly useless. Two droids opened the cell and came in, mostly to check he was still alive, but as he was best not at punching, but using his feet they had made a grave mistake. He forced his limbs into a handstand, having to do most of the sub-par training in cuffs and a cell, he wrapped his shins around the arm of one robot, using the torque of his body to rip the arm off. Fortunately, the robots realised he was in no peril and used the taser sticks to shock his body into submission. Once down and feeling like a fried chicken, he stayed there, only for a moment. He needed to work fast to save April.   
  
Forcing his weakened body upwards, he started to remove the organic carbon based polymer layer from the outermost edges, bringing it down so he had access to the metals. Instead of ripping it all, however he left the forearm covered, getting to his feet to cut the wiring above with one hand around the plastic, keeping himself from getting electrocuted.   
  
Then all he really needed to do was use the metal to change the wiring and direct the power a different route to make sure the whole grid they were in was out of energy. This would leave pretty much everything out of bounds as _everything_ in the technodrome and belonging to the Kraang ran off a unique power supply. That left them out of power, but New York free of the damage. All the wires above them may have been concealed, but not excellently.   
  
Removing his mask to keep it secure, he tied it around the makeshift electricals so in case it overheated it would burn leaving the power out anyway. He mentally high-fived himself.  
  
About a minute was all it took for the power to start running low, at which point he forced the door up and left his brothers. They would be safer and he could come back. It may have always been a bad idea previous, but hey, what's the worst that could happen? They had already been in here for long enough. The only reason he was actually risking his life here because his true love may die, and even then he probably would've done it last minute. Even without the confession. I mean, c'mon, who do you think they were? Responsible adults???  
  
Hurrying around in the shadows, he followed the largest wires, most likely connecting to the main supply. Everything branched off, after all. Using the decoy of the electrical issues to his advantage, he worked his way through to April, having to take a few goes but eventually getting there in the end. She was alone, and no one was around for now, but just seeing her face was amazing. Her eyes were a little sunken in from lack of sleep, face blotchy from crying and skin paler than previous because of exhaustion, but either way, he was going to save her. She seemed not to really be paying attention, eyes closed and waiting. She looked so peaceful... but now was not the time to gaze, and so when he started tinkering with the board she was lying on, he felt two eyes watching him. Glancing up, he saw her, eyes focussed on him, not even what he was doing.  
  
Her lips parted in a smile, and a laugh erupted from her. "Ha ha, you're naked."  
  
Goddamn it April, this was supposed to be romantic like in the movies, yet he was indeed - technically - naked. You just had to point it out, you little guttersnipe. "I'm trying to get you out of here and the first thing you say is-" He was interrupted with the words "Get them". All he could really think was, no, that was not what I was going to say, but just as the holds clicked open he managed to scoop her up in his arms and start running back towards the cells. They were all open, so once they were ahead, he ran into one of the empty holding cells, pressed his shell up against the doors and held one hand over April's mouth, sure not to hold over her nose. He did want her to be able to breathe after all.  
  
The noise of the robots soon passed, and he snuck out from behind to grab his brothers, Mikey and Raph helping Leo. They were all pretty much gone by the time the Kraang drioids turned around.  
  


* * *

  
All their gear was still with the Kraang, so they had to be issued new weapons, gear and Donatello a new mask.  
  
April seemed upset when he returned the purple strip of fabric to his face, but it was all resolved when Raph spoke up with a "He'll take anything off for you, don't worry about it." and with a wink, left the room to the sound of a flustered Donnie yelling at him and two other brothers laughing.  
  
As soon as everyone had gone to their respective rooms, April made her way to her purple banded friend's, just to check up on him. Make sure he was okay. And stuff. With a brief, polite knock, she waited for the okay to go in, and once she heard the soft mumble of "yeah come through" she made her way in. It was still as usual, and he hadn't really noticed who it was, so she just watched. Paid attentions to the little details.   
  
Like the way his muscles moved with him, tensing slightly whenever he picked something up, the way he frowned slightly when working on something. The fact he was singing quietly with a stunning voice, although a little hoarse, before she knocked. God, she wanted to notice the little things forever. But, he had actually turned around and was staring directly at her, waving a hand in front of her face. "April? Apriiiiil? You kind of spaced, you okay?"  
  
Swallowing thickly, she nodded, with a little hesitance she spoke up. "Just enjoying the view I guess..." Her attempt at flirting was weak, but his was probably even worse.   
  
"... You mean my room? Thats... not a very interesting view, April."  
  
What broke her heart was he was one hundred percent serious about that statement.   
  
A sigh slipped past her lips and she rubbed her forearm, eyes on the floor. "I meant you, jeez." Her cheeks were red and she was pouting, but the second she was afraid he was going to laugh, he instead blushed himself, smiled and shuffled his wheelie chair forward to wrap both arms around her. She was still standing, but it could be worse. Wrapping her arms around him in return, she clocked something of which probably shouldn't be going on.  
  
"Uh, Donnie? You face is pressed into my boob."  
  
With a flustered expression he looked up at her and blinked, stuttering out an "W-would you like me to p-press it into the other side, then?"  
  
  
She couldn't take it. She burst out laughing.  
  
  
Donnie looked like he might melt, and was slowly tucking his limbs into his shell, and the moment she realised he pulled himself in quickly. "Aw, c'mon. I didn't mean anything bad by it. I promise I'll make it up to you if you come out of your shell. Literally."   
  
"That joke was horrible, I refuse."  
  
Thinking, she stayed silent, letting her arms unravel from his body, moving towards the door, she opened it, sat behind the end of his bed to conceal herself and kicked it shut. Not too forceful it would sound like she was angry, though.  
  
Slowly peeping to make sure she was gone, he gave a sigh and turned back to his work, speaking to himself. "Nice work, D, way to make things embarrassing." Silently creeping over she plastered tiny, loving kisses all over him from behind, over his carapace, neck, the top of his head and eventually leaning over far enough to kiss his face, whole body pressed flush against him while her arms were wrapped over his shoulders. "Not embarrassing, more like interesting."  
  
He was more surprised on how she managed to trick him, or if he was too caught up in his work to notice what was going on properly. Either way, he was enjoying himself.  
  
Gently, she removed his mask and shuffled around to sit on the desk in front of him, sure to use the utmost care while moving the small robot he was working on. draping the mask over the back of the chair which was actually to his left, she leaned forward to press her nose to his, watching his eyes close as he leaned in to affectionately nuzzle her. It actually went on for about a minute, and while he was pressing his face into her shoulder she heard a noise. Not a grumble, but a sort of low, squeak followed but a sort of churr.  
  
It was interesting to hear, and so she pretended not to notice, slipped out her phone while cuddling up to him and googled it. The second she found out, she squeaked herself, and covered her mouth, leaving her phone to drop to the floor.  
  
"April, what's wrong?" The noise had stopped when he spoke, but it didn't stop a blush from creeping up her face, and she just sort of stared at him then looked between his legs. Immediately the cogs started turning and he pushed away from the table to leave her space. "Sorry, I-I can't really uh..." With a nervous hum, he picked up her phone for her and noticed that she had googled it. The pain, the worry and embarrassment started to set in.  
  
Just let him go die in a hole, he would've preferred to stay in prison 10/10 better than this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cant write smut for the life of me lmao

Obviously, she didn't really see anything other than his tail, but it was an easy mistake to make when they usually hid them. So, just to make sure she didn't get the wrong idea, he pushed through his nervousness to state his thoughts. "It isn't exactly what you may think! I promise!"   
  
April wore a dazed expression, and seemed too shocked to really think it through. Although she did know the bare minimum about turtles, she never really wanted to look into how their genitalia was hidden. Either way, she was sort of wishing she had paid more attention when going through the anatomy, because now she was curious enough to ask. "Is that your tail, or...?" He near choked on air trying to formulate a reply. "I, uh, well if your asking if it's my tail or genitals it's my tail. However turtles house their genitalia inside their tails. Female turtles do not have much use for them, therefore they're shorter-" Being cut off by April pressing a finger over his lips was something he should've been expecting. "Thank you for the anatomy lesson, but why exactly are you so concerned about you guys' tails being on show then? I've never seen any of them before."  
  
He made a sort of "hmm" sound, actually thinking through the answer before replying. "Well, I've never thought of it before, really. I guess so if people do see us they don't get the wrong idea about what it is. I mean, humans don't have tails because your spines cut off too short but-" Again, he was cut off. She knew him rambling was a sign of his anxiousness, but even then he wasn't so sure he could put up with it. He was thankful she kept cutting him off, actually. "So do they only come out when you're aroused or can you decide. And don't tell me you aren't hot under the collar, the internet doesn't lie."   
  
The blush on his face was worsening, but he swallowed his pride to give the curious girl an answer. He also let a quiet laugh slip at the joke, but it wasn't easing the tension much. "Yeah, I... You got me. But sometimes when I'm relaxed it slips. I mean, each to their own, we've all seen each others tails, but none of us four really know much about them. Definitely always appears when aroused, though."   
  
Just thinking about talking to April about something like this was sending him insane. Let alone actually doing it.  
  
She, however, seemed to be in full science mode. "Is it sensitive?"  
  
"Very."  
  
"Is that why you keep it in your shells?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can I touch it?"  
  
"Ye-... Wait, what? Why would you want to?" He was actually quite stunned. She wanted to touch it? Gauge his reaction probably, nothing serious.   
  
However, April went quiet, and her face heated up as though she were anxious about the answer she might give. They had just basically been talking about his genitals moments ago, why was she suddenly all shy?   
  
"No real reason... So can I or not?"  
  
With a sigh, he got up and turned to the side so he could still keep an eye on her. Not that he didn't trust her, but he was very cautious about anyone going near his damn tail. She took it in stride, however, and stepped closer, one hand outstretched to use one finger to slide along the smooth surface. The noise he let out was anything but dignified. She let out a small giggle, but it subsided just as quickly as it came around. Instead, she knelt down to start looking it over properly, and by this point Donnie's brain was a little fuzzy. Not necessarily in a bad way, but he was incredibly nervous.  
  
Suddenly her silky hands came to an abrupt stop but he was both relieved and a little disappointed. "Done feeling me over yet?" He joked, but the answer was 100% serious. "Not by a long shot if you let me."  
  
Did his heart stop, or was he sleeping because April had taken the yellow shirt off and was now in just the black shirt with cropped sleeves, and had slipped out of her shorts by the time she looked back up he was frozen. However, April, herself froze and she reached forward, gently dabbing his nose with her fingers. She had given him a nosebleed. As soon as he had come back to it, he was clunkily reaching up to cover his nose, the stream running over his mouth and eventually only getting heavier as he thought forward on the implications of what may happen.  
  
"Do you want a tissue or at least some help?" She questioned, voice soft and concerned. It left a pang through his heartstrings, but also believed that this whole fiasco would kill the mood completely. "Y-Yeah, I could probably use some help." She held onto his free hand and pulled him down to kiss his cheek softly, nuzzling against him affectionately with an "I'll be right back."  
  
His mood lifted as he watched her put her shorts back on, but not her shirt, leaving her to head out and possibly face questioning by his brothers. either way it could be the simple answer of "I used my extra shirt to help." but he wasn't too sure that would go over anyone but Mikey's head.   
  
Sitting down, he waited until she came back with a wad of tissue, giving him half to hold against his face as she used the damp tissue to wipe his hand. He was certainly thankful, but also not as thankful to himself. April was too kind, and in a way he was glad his hormones didn't rub off too bad. It could rub her up the wrong way, then he'd be screwed.   
  
After roughly five minutes, the nose bleed had regulated itself and she got a damp cloth to help clean him up, of which she insisted wasn't mothering him. Either way, he liked the attention.  
  
After the fiasco was sorted, she removed her undershirt and he felt like it was going to start up all over again. Thankfully he managed to regulate his breathing and keep himself calm enough that seeing her in just her underwear from the waist upwards was something he was surprised at himself for. She, herself, was a little bit upset that she hadn't been able to have nice underwear on, but he didn't seemed to mind. In fact, the way he was drinking her in even without removing anything else just had her heart warmed in an odd way.  
  
Stepping forward, she straddled his hips, draped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss.   
  
She was warm, his skin cool and welcoming. He may have been cold blooded, but that gave her all the more reason to stick by and warm him up. His hands rested on her hips respectfully, eventually edging their way upwards. It was too slow for her, however, and she urged him on by grinding her hips down onto his lap. He was worried about his brothers hearing. She was worried he would have another nosebleed.   
  
Instead of let his anxiety take over, he carefully laid her back on his bed, settling himself between her legs. Didn't take him long to slowly make his way down, however, pressing warm, loving kisses along the milky, soft skin of her chest and stomach. As he got lower, her anxieties grew and his sunk down to take a back seat. The lower he trailed, the more the horrible thoughts invaded her mind. She knew for a fact that Donatello was nothing like that, but she also knew that it was always a possibility.  
  
Just as he went to pull off her shorts, leggings and underwear she scrunched her eyes shut. She didn't want to watch his reaction, even if it was just him looking down at her fondly. She only opened her eyes when she felt him lean forward to kiss the top of her head, one hand raised to her cheek to run his thumb over her skin affectionately. "You're beautiful." were the first two words she heard, and the last three were "all of you."  
  
She just wanted to curl around him in a ball, but that feeling soon passed when his free hand was feeling over her slick folds gently. A sigh of content left her lips and she wrapped both arms around Donnie to be as close to him as she possibly could, the fiery personality most people knew subsiding to the soft, sweetness of a roasted marshmallow. And the one person to do that was her best friend.   
  
The soft noises she was letting loose were encouraging to move onwards, and the second he had slid an over-sized digit inside of her, she was definitely glad he knew that his fingers weren't average size. It did take some time to adjust, and he asked every few seconds if she was okay, but it was sweet. She was pretty sure the answer was the same every time, but was glad he was considerate enough to allow time.  
  
As soon as she had been a writhing mess under him he removed his finger and sat back to _lick_ it. She was also pretty sure that she had made a puddle where she was laying because it felt much too warm. But, not wanting to focus on herself too much longer, she sat herself up and looked down to realise that he was aroused enough that the two felt as naked as each other.   
  
Shuffling herself close enough to reach his lips, her arousal was pressed right up against his. To say he was well endowed would be an understatement. The understatement of the year, actually. Being roughly the size of her forearm, possibly larger was not what she had been expecting, but she could say it was roughly what she had expected appearance wise. She knew turtles were big genitalia wise, but damn.  
  
Either way, with both of her hands she set to work, and he was unable to keep himself still. She wasn't really all that concerned, as long as he was enjoying himself. So, she instead left wet kisses along his neck and plastron, while her hips wiggled closer in anticipation. There was probably more built up pressure than she thought because he seemed to be holding life and limb back in not to allow himself the orgasm. So, once ensuring that he was in fact okay by asking, she made it her duty to push him past the point of no return and allow him to enjoy himself.  
  
He, on the other hand felt awful as he hadn't done the same for her. He would fix that, not a problem. But for right now he was a moaning mess having to lean back against the wall and bite his lip to ensure his brothers didn't hear. That, master Splinter or anyone else could waltz in and interrupt the two, of which was concerning. Did kind of add to the heat of the moment at the idea of possibly getting caught.  
  
At that very moment he tried to choke out "I'm close" but didn't really end up getting anywhere. She leaned forward and started to suck on the tip while both hands worked and he was way too far over the edge. Without any warning, he made sure to at least try and orgasm once her stunning face was away, but it was harder than most lead to believe. It went all over her face and he felt the shame wash over him, but her hands did not stop. She continued until his high had subsided, and the noise he was making quietened. Swallowing thickly, he looked at April, noticing that she had the biggest smile on her face. He wasn't sure why, but he used both hands to try and wipe her face clean, of which didn't help much. "Sorry." He mumbled, roughly a million times before she hushed him, assuring him it was fine.   
  
Even looking at the smile of which had dimmed in size, yet not in radiance made his heart swell.   
  
Gently returning her to the laid back position on his bed, he laid himself on his front between her legs and instantly let his tongue dive out to meet her womanhood, both hands sliding around her legs and travelling up her body, one pausing to rest on her stomach the other gently massaging her breast through her bra, sure to be careful and to tell on what she did or didn't like. It could've been a lot worse, but fortunately she seemed to genuinely be enjoying herself. April was not exactly at a point to complain, as he seemed to be burying his face between her thighs with the hunger of a starving man, so it could be a much worse thing. I mean, he may have managed to keep himself quiet, but he had more self control than her. She was moaning out his name with very few intervals, trying to hold her voice back but not doing much damage as to how loudly it came out.   
  
It was only minutes before she finished, and he simply slid himself up from between her legs, having both their faces smothered in genetic material fluids, but hey, it could be worse. She simply enjoyed his company, snuggling up close to him as best she could, eventually the two managing to find peace in a spot that fit them both. It felt right, but also a little worrying at the same time. She took the damp cloth from the side of which had been cleaned of blood a long while ago and wiped both their faces at least before wanting to just settle down and sleep. Sleeping with a bra on was uncomfortable, though, so she quickly removed it and tossed it to the side. The second he looked down, he swallowed.  
  
He could feel a nosebleed coming on again.


End file.
